warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Yme-Loc
Yme-Loc is a minor Craftworld of the Eldar located in the Segmentum Obscurus. The Eldar of Yme-Loc are not very well-known throughout the galaxy, but are noted for their consummate weapon-smiths and the large numbers of Engines of Vaul and Eldar Titans they are able to field in war. The world-rune of Yme-Loc is known as the "Crucible of Souls". Eldar legends tells of the Crucible of Souls, within which the smith-god Vaul forged weapons of purest wraithsteel that were alloyed with the spirits of the virtuous in order to wage the War in Heaven. It was in this crucible that the ninety-nine-and-one Swords of Vaul were created. Yme-Loc uses the symbol of the Crucible of Souls as its world-rune. For the Eldar of Yme-Loc, the symbol represents the belief that the fate of their race is still theirs to forge. History Guardian of Craftworld Yme-Loc]] The war-smiths of Yme-Loc toil endlessly to craft gigantic machines of destruction. Masterful and prolific in their efforts, they ensure that their warhosts are always furnished with the finest Engines of Vaul, and are able to field a great number of lithe Eldar Titans when they go to war. Yme-Loc's warriors are almost always delivered to battle aboard grav-tank transports, while Fire Prisms and Night Spinners provide supporting fire. Though the wraith-constructs of Yme-Loc are but few in number, there are tales among the Eldar that their weaponsmiths have created a new and devastating Vortex-based weapon powered by the souls of the dead. It is a device so terrible in potency that Yme-Loc have never dared to use it. It is whispered that it can scour entire continents of life in mere Terran minutes, the souls of the living torn from their bodies into the Warp by a vast ghost-storm. Yme-Loc's Guardians wear grey armor with orange helmets and shoulder armour plates. Yme-Loc's warriors are almost always delivered to battle aboard grav-tank transports, while Fire Prisms and Night Spinners provide supporting fire. Their mighty Wraithlords and other vehicles are often coloured grey with orange details. Notable Events *'The Bitterblood Wars (Date Unknown)' - During the Bitterblood Wars, a Shadowseer of the Masque of the Midnight Sorrow brokered an alliance between the Kabal of the Flayed Skull led by Archon Vraesque Malidrach, and the warhost of the Yme-Loc Craftworld led by Autarch Kai Anastrena. The Shadowseer led the combined Eldar forces against the warbands of the Filth Pit who worshipped Nurgle as their god. While fighting the warbands, the casualties among both the Eldar and the Dark Eldar were great; yet the distraction they caused allowed the Shadowseer and her Harlequins to vanquish the warband's daemonic master and bring victory to the surviving Eldar. *'The Hounds of Khorne (794.M41)' - Caelec the Wanderer breaches a sealed runic portal, only to find it leads to Khorne's realm. A warband of hound-headed fiends slays Caelec and follows his scent to Yme-Loc, causing utter carnage before it is finally banished to the Aether. *'Fist of the Machine God (801.M41)' - When Craftworld Yme-Loc refuses to yield its secrets to an Adeptus Mechanicus war fleet, battle breaks out within the armouries of Vaul. Millions die before the Tech-priests seize enough Eldar technology to sate their predatory curiosity. *'Disaster on Yngroth (997.M41)' - Whilst pursuing Harlequins of the Masque of the Silent Shroud, the Khorne Daemonkin of the Wrath battle their way through the Grey Canyons of Yngroth. Just as the Harlequins seem cornered, a warhost from Craftworld Yme-Loc springs from ambush, catching the Wrath in a devastating crossfire. For long moments the Eldar plan looks set to work, until Arbra'Gax, Bloodthirster of Insensate Rage, bursts into reality. Led by this unstoppable demigod of war, the Khornate horde smash their way out of the Eldar ambush, which swiftly devolves into a massacre as the Blood God's forces punish their devious foes. Appearance of the Yme-Loc Craftworld]] Yme-Loc's reputation was built upon the works of its forgemasters. The Craftworld's colours reflect the ancient garb of those smith-brotherhoods: an orange heat-mantle reminiscent of molten metal, and a grey forge suit for the coals that fuelled the furnace. Millions of Terran years on, their craftsmen rarely work with such base materials, and only then as an artistic indulgence. However, they still bear this ancient heraldry with the pride synonymous with their race. Sources *''Codex: Craftworlds'' (8th Edition), pg. 25 *''Codex: Eldar Craftworlds'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 45, 51, 188-189 *''Codex: Eldar'' (6th Edition), pp. 17, 82, 88 *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), pg. 29 *''Harlequins Painting Guide - Warriors of the Laughing God'', pg. 6 *''Codex: Khorne Daemonkin'' (7th Edition), pg. 29 *''White Dwarf Magazine'' 237, "Codex: Eldar," Gav Thorpe, pg. 11 Gallery File:Yme-Loc_Guardian_1.jpg|An Eldar Guardian of Craftworld Yme-Loc File:Yme-Loc_Guardian_1.png|An Eldar Guardian of Yme-Loc proudly bearing the Craftworld's ancient heraldry Yme-Loc Guardian.png|Yme-Loc Guardian Yme-Loc Guardian 2.JPG|Yme-Loc Guardian Defenders Yme-Loc Dire Avengers.jpg|A Squad of Yme-Loc Dire Avengers Aspect Warriors led by an Exarch Yme-Loc Autarch.jpg|An Yme-Loc Autarch Yme-Loc Farseer.jpg|An Yme-Loc Farseer Yme-Loc Seers.jpg|An group of Yme-Loc Seers Yme-Loc Warlocks.jpg|An group of Yme-Loc Warlocks Yme-Loc Wraithlord.JPG|An Yme-Loc Wraithlord Yme-LocCobra.jpg|An Yme-Loc Cobra Super-Heavy Grav Tank Yme-Loc Cobra 3.jpg|An Yme-Loc Cobra Super Heavy Grav-Tank (front view) Yme-Loc Hemlock Wraithfighter.jpg|A Yme-Loc Hemlock Wraithfighter (top view) Yme-Loc Hemlock Wraithfighter_side.jpg|A Yme-Loc Hemlock Wraithfighter (side view) Yme-Loc Vyper.jpg|A Yme-Loc Vyper Jetbike es:Yme-Loc Category:Y Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds